


Hope Mikaelson Imagines

by Bonniebird



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:35:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23140312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: A collection of my Hope Mikaelson imagines, prompts and oneshots
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson / Reader, Hope Mikaelson / You, Hope Mikaelson x Reader, Hope Mikaelson x You
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

As far as Klaus was aware this was a trick a witch pulled. After hearing about Hayley and Hope, a witch took advantage and here you were, abandoned on his doorstep. His second child. He and Elijah had gone off to deal with the witch and your ‘parents’. Freya had confirmed that the letter you’d been sent with was in fact correct. You were Klaus’ child.

You’d been left with Hope. Who Freya had introduced you too as your half sister. It was beyond awkward. The kind of uncomfortable where you wished the ground could suck you up and no one would even notice you’d ever been there.  
“Can I ask you something?” You asked Hope who jumped as if, in the silence, she’d forgotten you were there.  
“Sure?”  
“Can you… do things?”  
“Things?”

“Well… it’s just that. I’ve heard some animals make plants grow and I’ve been told I shouldn't do it but it just sort of happens. Is that because your… our dad is a vampire?” You asked tentatively.  
“Oh. No our grandmother was an evil witch who tried to kill us all. She made the vampires and is where we get our powers. The whole family would be witches if they weren’t vampires.” She answered quickly and smiled until she saw the look you were giving her.  
“Oh! Ok… that’s super duper.”  
“My Mom can explain more when she gets back from dealing with the werewolves.” Hope said. She had intended to soothe your nerves now she’d found something to talk to you about. But she seemed to have made it worse.  
“There… are werewolves!” You asked quietly.


	2. Chapter 2

“Hey! You’re (Y/N) right?” Hope asked as she approached you. Looking up from your book you nodded nervously.  
“Well I’m Hope. It’s nice to meet you.” She smiled at you when you didn’t answer but gave her a wide eyed look. “You’re new to the school right? We met at the library a few days ago? You tripped over the books.”

“You remember that?” You asked nervously and she smiled.  
“People have an annoying habit of remembering things they shouldn’t.” She said through a light laugh. “I won’t tell anyone. I can show you around if you’d like. Maybe introduce you to some other witches.”  
“That’d be… great.” You said hesitantly as you closed your book and stood up. She smiled encouragingly as she led the way through the corridors and gave you tips on how to find your way around the building and the woods around it.  
“It’ll get easier to remember when you’ve been here for a while. I’ve been here since I was little.” She explained as she led you to the room the other witches were studying in.


End file.
